


Nocturnal Admissions

by thegreatamster



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatamster/pseuds/thegreatamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what happened to instigate the look that Zach and Frankie shared when Caleb accused them of jerking each other off in the HOH shower?</p>
<p>"That was pretty much mutual masturbation," Frankie says lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fiction. I do not pretend to know these people at all. RPF has a nice hint of creepiness to it, so please don’t ever link this to any of the real people involved. Or to their relatives or friends or families or managers or dogs. Thanks!
> 
> One of the classic Zankie mysteries surrounds what in the hell happened that lead to the exchange in the mentioned video. Here is my take on it. I doubt the timeline of the livefeeds matches up with this and I doubt big brother would have been this lenient with them but let’s pretend just for fun, okay? Video can be found here http://goo.gl/2wZc0J

Zach is having the best day _ever_. He’s wearing his second favorite pair of Jordans that he really missed in the Big Brother house, it is warm, sunny, and breezy in Florida and he just got his third hole-in-one on the golf course. Frankie and AJ clap and cheer for him, Peyton lets out a whoop, and Tiger barks excitedly and wags his tail. 

While he makes Peyton load up the clubs in the cart, he’s busy joking around with AJ and Frankie and planning how he’s totally going to get Chipotle for dinner.

Mid sentence, he feels a scrapping on his leg and looks down to find an alligator grabbing ahold of his leg.

Zach freaks.

“Oh my god! Help me get this off!”

“It’s okay,” Frankie says calmly. He’s smiling and his cheeks look pink from the sun. “It doesn’t even hurt that much,” he finishes.

Frankie’s smile calms him and he looks down and, yeah. Frankie is right. It’s kind of cute actually and has these little, tiny teeth that just scratch him a bit.

When Zach blinks and sees darkness, he wonders what happened to Frankie, Peyton, AJ, and Tiger until he realizes that Frankie is in bed with him, kicking his legs agitatedly and scratching Zach’s leg on each upkick with what Zach assumes is his toe nail. The other three are nowhere to be found because he’s still in the Big Brother house, in a giant nest bed in the HOH room. 

“Frankie,” Zach grumbles out and holds himself up on his elbow.

Zach squints in the darkness to see. Frankie’s face is scrunched up and he looks like he’s in pain. 

“Frankie,” Zach says a little bit louder with less spite and more concern in his voice.

Zach shakes Frankie’s shoulder. His head pops up and he looks around before relaxing and letting his head fall back into the pillow.

“Hey man,” Zach says. “Are you okay? You were, like, flailing around and you scratched me with your toenail.” Zach chuckles.

Frankie doesn’t laugh even though Zach thinks it’s pretty funny. Frankie doesn’t even have gross troll toenails so Zach doesn’t even know how that happened. Zach imagines Frankie as a troll and laughs to himself in his head. Between the dream, the silliness, and the erection he’s sporting, Zach is pretty sure he was in deep sleep.

“I was having a weird dream,” Frankie says as he settles down on his back.

“Bad one?”

“No,” Frankie says thoughtfully. “It wasn’t bad, but it was about my grandpa. He was there.”

Zach’s stomach clenches a bit and he scoots closer to throw his arm across Frankie’s waist.

“I’m sorry, Frankie.” Zach hates that he doesn’t know what else to say.

“Don’t be sorry. It was a good dream. He was there and we were all eating dinner.”

Zach lets out a quiet hmm of acknowledgment. 

They’re silent for a few minutes while they lay there, Frankie rubbing Zach’s back. His skin tingles every time Frankie drags his nails on the upstroke.

After a few minutes, Zach’s neck is aching and he scoots closer so he can rest his head on Frankie’s chest but he overshoots which is very bad, because the warmth of Frankie’s body and his palms smoothing up and down Zach’s bare back have been doing nothing to help his erection disappear. Zach stills and tries to hope that Frankie doesn’t notice.

“Zach!” Frankie’s hands stop. “Really?”

Zach tries to roll off of Frankie but he just follows Zach and presses right back up against him.

Zach tries to hide his face but Frankie keeps following it. 

“I’m sorry. It’s the middle of the night. It was there when you woke me up,” Zach frantically explains.

Frankie’s eyes look way too excited, even if Zach is thankful that something happened to make him look less forlorn than he did when Zach woke him up.

“And what were _you_ dreaming about?” Frankie insinuates.

“Nothing,” Zach giggles. “Golf. It was nice, but not that nice.”

“I mean, if golf is _that_ nice, then I definitely want to golf with you,” Frankie says in one of his higher pitched, teasing voices while he cushions his head on Zach’s shoulder.

“You did. You were there. In the dream.” Zach smiles a little thinking about his dream.

“Oh!” Frankie exclaims. “Was I really? That’s so cute.” Frankie sneaks his hand up to Zach’s hair and scratches through it. It feels heavenly and it makes him groan.

“It was a good one, so that was a nice change from the nightmares. Sorry yours was shit though.”

“Eh,” Frankie says. Zach can feel his skin catch against Zach’s own as he shrugs his shoulders. “I think I’d be having shit dreams right now even if I wasn’t in this house. Sorry I woke you up from yours though. I know you really miss golf.”

“I do. I can’t believe Big Brother can’t even give me some golf clubs in here.”

“Come on Big Brother. Give Zach some golf clubs.”

“I can’t believe they aren’t yelling at us to put on our mics,” Zach whispers. If someone is listening, he doesn’t want to be the one who tells on himself. Especially when Frankie has one hand scratching through his hair and another caressing his side. 

Zach doesn’t want people to watch them or hear them. Not because he’s scared, because he is and that’s an obvious reason, but it also just doesn’t feel right. It makes his stomach hurt when he thinks about other people hearing the things they say to each other. Zach tells Frankie things that he wouldn’t tell other people and he feels that Frankie does the same. It makes his stomach hurt even worse to think about America seeing them, how smoothly Frankie’s hand moves across Zach’s skin. Because that feels like breaking an entirely different form of confidence, one that might not be as secret as Zach would hope.

“Maybe the night camera monitor fell asleep. Or maybe it’s someone’s birthday and they brought cake and he’s busy eating. Maybe there’s crazy awesome stuff happening in the rest of the house and everyone’s game is completely changing while we lay up here dreaming.” Zach is cracking up by this point but Franke doesn’t even give him a chance to breath. He never does. “Maybe his wife came up to visit him and they’re having a quickie and he’s fucking her over the desk right now.”

“Frankie! Oh my god. Stop. You are so funny,” Zach says while he puts his arms around him and pulls him closer and on top of him. 

“Zachary,” Frankie reprimands. “You are still insanely hard,” he says while he moves the knee between Zach’s legs, as if Zach wasn’t sure what part of his body was hard.

“Thank you, Frankie. I know that,” Zach says while blushing and pushing him as far off as he can while fighting against Frankie’s strength.

“You’ve been awake for ages. My morning wood goes away in minutes,” Frankie whispers while smiling and rubbing his hand over Zach’s belly.

“Yeah, mine does too when I’m not cuddled up to a warm body who’s playing with my hair and scratching my back and rubbing my stomach.”

Frankie giggles evilly. “I’m making you hard.” He lowers his face and kisses Zach’s neck. Zach giggles and scrunches his neck up to deter him.

“No,” Zach denies. “You’re just keeping me that way.”

Frankie ignores him.

“So you like it when I play with your hair,” Frankie states while he moves his free hand back to Zach’s hair. 

Zach presses his lips into a thin line and tries to keep a poker face.

Zach isn’t meeting Frankie’s eyes but he can feel Frankie reading him despite that.

“No,” Frankie mumbles. “I wasn’t just playing with it earlier. You like your scalp scratched,” Frankie guesses. 

His actions follow his words and Zach feels his eyes drop shut under the heady feeling and tries to hide his thoughts from Frankie, because no, he doesn’t like his scalp scratched. He has hated every girl who has ever played with his hair because it makes him feel like a little kid. What he likes though, is _Frankie_ scratching his scalp.

He can feel himself harden more.

His eyes are closed so he’s not prepared for when Frankie kisses his neck. Goosebumps break out on his chest and he giggles out Frankie’s name. 

“Frankie! Stop,” he gasps out between laughs.

Frankie’s hand leaves his hair and he rolls over and pats Zach’s stomach lovingly.

“I’m just trying to help you,” Frankie jokes but the situation does not feel very funny anymore to Zach. Instead it just feels like he’s pretty likely to accidentally bump Frankie’s knee that is between his legs and come underneath a guy while being broadcast on the internet.

“Frankie, Frankie, wait,” Zach spits out urgently.

The look on Frankie’s face almost kills him. He backs a foot away from Zach before Zach can get a word in. 

“I’m sorry.”

“No no no no. It’s fine.” Zach smiles widely to calm Frankie’s nerves and scoots closer. “I know you were just kidding around.” Zach knows that phrase it not an accurate description but it’s one he can make himself say out loud right now and he hopes Frankie knows what he means. Zach leans forward to whisper in Frankie’s ear. “I just, that was actually really working for me and I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

Frankie chuckles.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone for a minute.”

Zach lays back on his back and closes his eyes. A minute goes by, and he’s still hard. 

He takes deep breaths but Frankie’s presence is palpable and thinking of Frankie does not help Zach relax. Zach knows this is just another piece of evidence to add to the large mental pile that he needs to sort through, but he doesn’t want to deal with that now. He just wants to calm down, cuddle with Frankie, and go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, he’s wishing that he hadn’t made Frankie stop and that he would’ve just brushed against Frankie and ended it.

“Oh my god. It won’t go awaaaay,” Zach groans out into the silence.

Frankie laughs uproariously. 

“It’s not funny. It won’t go away and I can’t do anything about it here.”

Frankie rolls back towards him and faces Zach on his elbow. Zach tries to ignore the way that Frankie’s eyes drift down to his crotch. He readjusts the sheet over himself.

“It probably won’t go away because you never get to jerk it here.”

“I know, I know,” Zach says even if he’s not sure that’s the real reason.

“Zach, if you’re serious, just go in the shower, go in the bathroom. Go _somewhere_.”

“Oh god,” Zach sighs. Do you think the cameras are on us? It’s gonna be so embarrassing if everyone knows what I’m doing.”

“I don’t think they are. We’ve been talking for ages without our mics.”

Zach isn’t really sure if he believes Frankie, and he’s pretty sure Frankie doesn’t believe himself, but it’s sweet that he reassures Zach anyway.

“I’m serious. I haven’t heard the cameras move at all either and we rolled around a bit.”

“I’m going,” he says. And he does. 

 

 

He gave up trying not to think about Frankie about a week ago. Not that it had been working very well prior. Therefore, he expects to have to vainly try and make Frankie not see the truth in his eyes when Frankie will most likely tease him about thinking about him. 

Instead, he comes out to a tense looking Frankie sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed.

“I’m gonna take a shower real quick,” Frankie rushes out and stands up. Zach swears he’s not looking on purpose but he can’t help but notice. 

He grabs Frankie by the arm before he runs off.

“Frankie, are you hard?” he asks disbelievingly. Frankie’s mouth gaps and he stutters for words but gives up. Zach thinks he actually looks a bit embarrassed and sheepish.

“Zach,” he pleads and tries to tug away.

“Frankie,” Zach sings. “You got hard because I was, didn’t you?” Zach grins.

“Yes, okay? I was lying there thinking about you touching yourself in the bathroom and I affected myself. Are you happy?”

Frankie is trying to sound irritated but Zach can hear his amusement shining through. 

“This would not be a problem if you would just have sex with me,” Frankie whines as he runs off to the bathroom.

 

 

Zach is comfortably swaddled in the nest bed, very relaxed, thinking through some of the many thoughts that need processing when Frankie returns from his shower, smelling very nice. 

He throws back the covers and opens his arm for Frankie to neatly fit into the crook of his arm.

“Well, that was weird,” Zach says to break the silence.

They both laugh. 

“I dunno,” Frankie teases. “I thought it was kind of fun.”

Zach ignores him.

“I can’t believe you had to take a shower. Why don’t you just use the toilet?”

“I don’t like to. It feels unclean.”

Zach laughs and tries to push the mental image of a wet Frankie out of his brain. Zach rubs his hand down Frankie’s back and tries not to imagine water droplets following the same path.

“By the way, I still maintain that it would be easier if you just had sex with me.”

It’s a statement, but Zach knows it’s really a question.

“Keep trying. You never know.”

It’s a joke, but he hopes Frankie knows it’s not.

“I mean, you’re already almost there. That was pretty much mutual masturbation,” Frankie says lightly.

Zach laughs and covers his face with his free hand.

“Was it good for you?” Frankie asks huskily.

“Yes,” Zach huffs out between laughs. “You’ve finished, now roll over and go to sleep.”

Frankie giggles and rolls over to his sleeping position and hums into his pillow.

“Goodnight Zankie.”

“Goodnight Zankie,” Zach responds.

Zach falls asleep. He dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking 19 credit hours this semester and as of February I have also been working 36 hours a week in the form of 12 hour night shifts so I’ve been a bit absent from writing. Therefore, this is very silly and hastily written but I do hope you enjoy it anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
